gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (Extended Edition)
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed is a Star Wars video game that takes place between the films Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. It is the extended version of the game with new enemies and Jedi, including new locations, such as a new planet called Dathomir. This game also features multiplayer on the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 systems, and a very different canonical ending. It even features new DLC with exclusive characters and worlds from other franchises. Opening crawl (The Force Unleashed) Synopsis Attack on Kashyyyk Darth Vader accompanies the Imperial Fleet in invading the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, because rumors abound that there is a rogue Jedi who is fighting in defense of the Wookiees. After battling his way through an army of vicious Wookiees, Vader eventually makes his way to a small hut, home of the rogue Jedi Kento Marek. Kento, in an attempt to protect the planet and his young son, Galen, from Vader's grasp, engages the Sith Lord. Kento, not surprisingly, loses the duel and is then killed by a Force choke by Vader. During the battle however, it becomes apparent that the young son is powerful in the ways of the force. Powerful enough that, rather than allow his officers and stormtroopers to kill the young boy, Vader murders them to protect the boy. Now in Vader's hands, the young boy is taught in the ways of the Sith, is raised as Vader's secret apprentice, sent on dangerous missions by his dark master in order to test his abilities, and given the codename of 'Starkiller'. The search for Kota For his first mission, Galen is sent out to the Nar Shaddaa shipyard to locate and kill an ex-Jedi General named Rahm Kota. Before taking off for his mission, Galen is introduced to his new pilot of the Rogue Shadow: Juno Eclipse. The two, along with PROXY, took off for the shipyard, and ran into a space battle immediately after dropping out of hypserspace. Galen is dropped off within the TIE Fighter Construction Facility where Kota is hiding, and fights his way through Rebels and Stormtroopers alike. When Galen finally reached Kota, the two fought and Galen eventually emerged victorious, sending Kota hurtling towards the planet and leaving him for dead. Before returning to his master, Galen took Kota's lightsaber per Vader's orders. The first Jedi Trial: Trial of Strength After defeating Kota, Galen's next mission was to travel to the Jedi Temple and participate in the Jedi Trials. After fighting his way through many Stormtroopers he eventually found the Jedi Trials Chamber, where his presence activated the holocron of the dead Darth Desolous, who fought with a lightsaber and a Cortosis shield. After a short duel, Starkiller eventually whipped Desolous onto the ground and knocked a statue of Palpatine on top of him, deactivating the holocron. Mission to Raxus Prime After passing the first Trial, Galen's next mission was to the junk-world of Raxus Prime where he was to find and kill the insane Jedi, Kazdan Paratus. He fights through the hoards of Rodian scavengers and junk droids before he reached the tower of the makeshift Jedi Temple Paratus constructed. The crazed Jedi Master, determined to protect the mannequins of fallen Jedi Masters, fights against Galen, who eventually defeats him. The second Jedi Trial: Trial of Insight After killing Kasdan, Vader ordered him to return to Coruscant again to participate in the second Jedi Trial. Once he reached one of the wings of the old Jedi Archives, the holocron of the dead Darth Phobos appeared. Despite Phobos repeatedly changing her appearance into that of Juno's and wielding a double-bladed lightsaber, Galen eventually defeated her. Phobos begged as Juno to be spared, but Galen saw through Phobos' disguise and stabbed her through the chest, deactivating the holocron. Battle in the skies of Dathomir As Galen returned to his master, Lord Vader told him of another Jedi named Saurai, was hiding the skies of the planet Dathomir, and sends him to the planet. As Marek landed on the planet, he fought his way through Death snakes and Fearoxes until he caught up with the Jedi knight. They fought on top of a huge dragon-like creature. Galen prevails, and stabs her through the back as they both land on top of an endless mountain. The powerful Dark Jedi holds her with a Force grip, while the Jedi asks him why does he fight for the Sith, while his master failed to tell him something else. Galen, refusing to listen, throws her off the mountain, sending her to her endless death. Mission to Dac Galen's other Jedi target was Monar Damic, another Jedi master who survived Order 66. As Galen, Juno, and PROXY reach the planet Dac, Juno gives Marek the underwater training gear she made just for him. As soon as Galen got out of the Rogue Shadow, he landed underwater, confronted and killed dozens of Mon Calamari knights. When Galen reached up to the surface, he fought more of the Mon Calamari knights and killed them without hesitation. He reached Monar, and fought him in a deadly duel. Galen successfully kills Damic, and the Rogue Shadow picks him up. The last of the Jedi Masters Before they could confront the Emperor, Vader tells Galen that he must defeat someone more powerful than the other Jedi, Shaak Ti. On Felucia, she is training an army of Felucian Force-users. When she spots the Rogue Shadow, she tells her Zabrak Padawan Maris Brood to hide while she lures the assassin to the place of sacrifice, the Mega Sarlacc's nest. But even her strength and communion with the Sarlacc are no match for Galen. Before she dies, Shaak Ti warns him that the Sith always betray one another. "Death" Galen returns to the Executor, where he learns that the Emperor's fleet had arrived. But Vader had not lured him -- his spies had followed Galen from Raxus. Without warning, Vader stabs Galen in the chest as Palpatine tells him to kill his apprentice. The Emperor, watching the former apprentice's supposed death through PROXY, enjoys seeing Galen getting beat up, saying, "Yes, Lord Vader! Kill him! Kill him!" After thrashing the powerful Dark Jedi around, despite his pleas that they could defeat him together, Vader throws Galen out the window. Vader later dispatched a droid to recover his body. Empirical Galen later wakes up on Vader's science vessel, the Empirical, having all his scars healed. Through PROXY, Vader tells Galen to distract the Emperor's spies by gathering the Empire's enemies. After cutting his transmission, PROXY tells Galen that he had programmed the Empirical to crash into the nearby sun. Despite the holodroid's pleas, Galen saves Juno, who was imprisoned and branded a traitor. The third Jedi Trial: Trial of the Spirit After leaving the Empirical, Galen felt he had to finish the Jedi Trials, so for the third and final time he returned to the Jedi Temple. Before he reached the third Trial, a Sith Stalker appeared and Galen was forced to fight it. The Stalker was a Force rendition of what Galen would be if he became Palpatine's apprentice and claimed he could not escape his eventual fate. He eventually made his way to the old Jedi Council Chambers and found Vader fighting a Jedi with a green lightsaber. After a short fight, Galen impaled the Jedi with his lightsaber. As he deactivated, he revealed himself to be Kento Marek, Galen's son. He watched in horror as his father faded away in his arms. Tracking Kota Remembering that Kota said he'd be in his future, Galen tracks him from Nar Shaddaa to Ziost eventually finding him—blind, doubtful of the Empire's fall, and drunk in the vapor room on Cloud City. Galen urges the former General to help him, as they escape the Imperials looking for them. Contact on Kashyyyk Kota said he had a contact who had been feeding him information on Imperial targets but he required that Galen find something on Kashyyyk. Galen goes down to the planet, where he finds an old hut which seems vaguely familiar. He encounters a vision, in which his father said he never wanted this for him. Galen then rescue Princess Leia Organa, who was being kept prisoner by Captain Ozzik Sturn. She refuses to leave until the skyhook is destroyed. Galen goes on to destroy the skyhook and kills Ozzik Sturn who attempts to kill Galen in his personal AT-KT. Return to Felucia Kota said that because he was of no use to Bail Organa, he went looking for Shaak Ti. Galen then returns to Felucia, where the Empire had been battling its inhabitants, who have turned to the dark side, and studying the Sarlacc. Galen is able to locate Bail, who was being held prisoner by Maris, who plans to use to buy leniency from the Empire. Galen defeated Maris and her pet bull rancor, holding her at his mercy. She pleads him to let her go, promising to turn her back on the dark side. Galen lets her go mentioning that she will have to live with her choices for the rest of her life. Back to Raxus Organa says that to rally other dissidents, they need to show that the Empire is weak. Vader suggests destroying the Star Destroyer construction yard over Raxus Prime. PROXY finally attempts to fulfill his programming by killing Galen on this planet but Galen defeats him. But after using the ore cannon to destroy the construction yard, one of the Destroyers came crashing down through the atmosphere. Kota tells Galen to use the Force to bring the destroyer crashing down. After he does so, PROXY is found and regretfully informs Galen that he no longer recalls his primary function. The Corellian Treaty On Corellia, Bail, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis gather to form a Rebellion to take down the Empire. But as soon as the Alliance is declared, the Empire strikes, capturing the Senators and Kota. Vader then reveals Galen as his apprentice and that he had never intended to kill Palpatine with him. He attempts to end his apprentice but PROXY, disguised as Obi-Wan Kenobi, saves him, at the cost of his life. Galen, whom Vader presumed dead, was picked up by Juno. He realizes that Vader only wanted to draw out the Empire's enemies. Rescuing the Rebels Through the Force and his knowledge that the rebels were going to be executed by Palpatine, Galen and Juno go to the Death Star to rescue Kota, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Bail Organa. After being discovered by Palpatine, Vader is sent to take care of Galen. They duel, leaving Vader injured and with damaged armor. Kota, after a failed attempt to attack the Emperor, is struck with Force lightning, and Galen intervenes. He defeats Palpatine in a duel, but decides not to kill him; Palpatine, as in his duel with Windu, is feigning defeat. To save himself and the Alliance from Palpatine as they escape, Galen heavilly wounds the Emperor and Darth Vader. Later, Galen and Juno are married, the Alliance is formed formally, and they decide to use Galen's family crest as their symbol. If the game was played on Sith Master, after the credits, a special ending scene is shown. The Rogue Shadow lands on Corellia and Starkiller, wearing his Heavy Training Suit to bundle against the cold, steps out, along with Juno wearing the same thing. After a bit of searching, they find PROXY's body and take it aboard the Shadow. The Shadow then lifts up and flies off. Opening crawl (Ultimate Sith Edition) Appearances * = Downloadable content for The Force Unleashed ** = Downloadable content for the Ultimate Sith Edition Characters *Darth Vader *Kento Marek *Galen Marek *PROXY *Juno Eclipse *Rahm Kota *Darth Desolous *Captain Planet* *Kazdan Paratus *Darth Phobos *Link* *King of Red Lions* *Mila* *Maggie* *Zelda* *Saurai *Monar Damic *Shaak Ti *Maris Brood *Palpatine *Ozzik Sturn *Princess Leia Organa *R2-D2 *Bail Organa *Garm Bel Iblis *Mon Mothma *An'ya Kuro** *Jabba the Hutt *Boba Fett *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Luke Skywalker *Scorponok** *William Lennox** *Samuel Witwickey** *Mikaela Banes** *Optimus Prime** *Bumblebee** *Sonic the Hedgehog** *Dr. Eggman** *Yoshi** *Mario** *Sora** *Kairi** *Aang** *Katara** *Sokka** *Appa** *Momo** *Toph** *Prince Zuko** *Colonel Hathi** *Bagheera** *Mowgli** *Baloo** *Shere Khan** *Mike** *Sulley** *Boo** *George** *Ariel** *Prince Eric** *Ursula** *Sebastian** *King Triton** Creatures *Acklay *Bantha *Death snake *Fearox *Felucian flying manta *Felucian slug *Felucian snail *Gorax *Krayt dragon *Nexu *Rancor *Bull Rancor *Reek *Sarlacc *Tauntaun *Wampa Droid models *Astromech droid **R2-series astromech droid ***R2-D2 ***R2-P3 ***R2-Q5 (Bespin) **R3-series astromech droid ***R3-Q5 *FX-6 medical assistant droid *GNK power droid *Heavy Tactical Fighting Unit *IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank *MSE droid *OG-9 homing spider droid (remains) *Protocol Droid **3PO-series protocol droid **RA-7 protocol droid *Purge trooper Events *Great Jedi Purge **Second Battle of Kashyyyk **Battle of the TIE Fighter Construction Facility **Duel on Raxus Prime **Duel on Dathomir **Duel on Dac **Duel on Felucia **Battle aboard the Empirical **Skirmish on Cloud City **Mission to Kashyyyk **Battle of Felucia **Mission to Raxus Prime *Galactic Civil War **The Corellian Treaty **Battle on Death Star I Locations *Atlantica** *Bespin **Cloud City *Cophrigin V** *Corellia *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Dac *Dathomir *Destiny Islands** *Earth** *Felucia *Hyrule* **Windfall Island* **Hyrule Castle* *Kashyyyk *Nar Shaddaa **TIE Fighter Construction Facility *Mobius** *Mushroom Kingdom** *Raxus Prime **Raxus Prime Jedi Temple Force powers *Force Grip *Force Lightning **Lightning grenade *Force Push *Force Repulse Organizations and titles *Galactic Empire **Emperor's Shadow Guard **Imperial Sentinel **Imperial Senate Guard **Imperial Navy ***Imperial Navy commando ***Imperial officer ***Imperial medic **Stormtroopers ***Imperial heavy trooper ***EVO trooper ***Incinerator trooper ***Jump trooper ***Purge Trooper ***Shadow Trooper ***Stormtrooper commander **Triton Squad *Jedi Order *Order of the Sith Lords *Alliance to Restore the Republic Sentient species *Aleena *Bear** *Cerean *Duros *Elephant** *Felucian *Gamorrean *Gran *Gungan *Hedgehog** *Human *Hylian* *Ithorian *Jawa *Kel Dor *Nautolan *Panther** *Pau'an *Python molurus** *Rattataki *Rodian *Talz *Theelin *Tiger** *Togruta *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Weequay *Whiphid *Wookiee *Yoshi** *Zabrak Miscellanea *Autobot** *Decepticon** *Junk Titan *Scrap Guardian *Scrap Scavenger Costumes * = Hidden costume ** = Costume unlocked with DLC *Sith Training Gear *Training Gear *Planet Survival Gear** *Heavy Training Gear *Flight Training Suit *Imperial Swimsuit *Light Training Gear *Medical Robe *Bounty Hunter Disguise *Corellian Flight Suit *Jungle Combat Gear *Industiral Explorer Outfit *Jedi Adventure Robe *Kento's Robe *Sith Robe *Ceremonial Jedi Robes *General Starkiller *Sith Stalker Armor *Armed Stalker Gear** *Work-Out Gear** *Hooded Stalking Outfit** *Beach-style Gear** *National Stalker Gear** *Jungle Explorer Gear** *Desert Survival Gear *Updated Sith Stalker Armor *Temple Exploration Gear *Cybernetic Reconstruction *Dark Stalker* *Hooded Combat Gear* *Sith Assassin* *Spirit Apprentice* *Utility Combat Suit* *Animated Style* *Darth Maul* *Mace Windu* *Qui-Gon Jinn* *Lightsaber Training Droid* *Combat Training Droid* *Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker* *Darth Sion* *Imperial Commando* *Kit Fisto* *Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker* *Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi* *Ki-Adi-Mundi* *Republic Clone Trooper* *Tatooine Luke* *Ben Kenobi* *Plo Koon* *Count Dooku* *Jango Fett* *C-3P0* *Kota* *Emperor* *Drunken Kota* *Evo Trooper* *Bail Organa* *Imperial Gunner* *Incinerator Triooper* *Jump Trooper* *Kashyyyk Trooper* *Ozzik Sturn* *Militia Trooper* *Militia Elite* *Militia Saboteur* *PROXY* *Scout Trooper* *Shadow Evo Trooper* *Shadow Trooper* *Snowtrooper* *Stormtrooper* *Stormtrooper Commander* *Juno Eclipse* *General Grievous* *Cad Bane* *Captain Planet** *William Lennox** *Samuel Witwicky** *Mikaela Banes** *Optimus Prime** *Bumblebee** *Sonic the Hedgehog** *Yoshi** *Mario** *Sora** *Kairi** *Aang** *Katara** *Sokka** *Toph** *Prince Zuko** Category:Video Games